Don't Hate Me
by Sid B
Summary: Callie and the others get the shock of their lives when someone from Arizona's past comes to live in Seattle. I know, I suck at summaries. Chapter 4 is up! YAYAY!
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't Hate Me**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. :(_

_**A/N:** There will be mentions of rape soon enough. If you feel uncomfortable with that, turn back now._

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

". . . .And then, she was like, _'I am pregnant and STILL look hotter than you do.'_ UHH!! I can't stand her!!" Lexie Grey had been complaining about her boyfriend's daughter for, based on Arizona's watch, the past twenty-three minutes.

" Hey, she's living with the father she just met, and you, the woman he is obviously madly in love with. She's just jealous over the place you hold in his heart, since she still hasn't found her way in there yet," Owen replied, "Just give her time to warm up to you."

Lexie, Owen, Callie and Arizona had been standing in Callie's kitchen making breakfast for six of the seven usual people in their screwed up family. It had started off well enough; Lexie and Arizona had been making French toast, while Callie and Owen had been chopping up fruit for a fruit salad. But then, twenty-three, _'Make that twenty-five'_ minutes ago, Lexie had started her daily muttering about how much she (still) hated her boyfriend's daughter.

"Fat chance," Lexie muttered.

She didn't say anything else on the matter because Mark and Sloane sauntered into the apartment.

"Morning ladies!" Mark said cheerily, ". .. And Owen."

"Morning," everyone replied.

"So. . . what are we eating?" Sloane asked.

"French toast and fruit salad!" Arizona replied perkily, to which Sloane rolled her eyes.

"Sloane! Don't be rude!" Mark exclaimed at his daughter's eye roll.

"What? It's too damn early for anyone to be that perky," Sloane huffed.

"It's alright. I . . ." whatever Arizona had been planning on saying was cut off by the song "Daughters' by John Mayer playing out of her phone.

The blonde surgeon rushed over to her purse and snatched up the singing object, with a dimpled smile on her face.

"Well it's about time you called me," Arizona said cheekily into the phone.

The entire group watched as Arizona chatted enthusiastically into the phone. _'I wonder who she's talking to?'_ Callie mused, not knowing that everyone else in the room was having the same thought.

"Wait, wait, wait!!" Arizona exclaimed, startling everyone out of their reveries, "You and Brooke are coming to stay with me? Why?"

Nothing could have prepared the group for the squeal that erupted from the blonde's mouth, causing five pairs of hands to slam over their respective ears.

"You've transferred to the University of Washington for this coming term? Why the hell didn't you tell me?" the excited surgeon asked as walked back towards the kitchen.

The phone conversation continued as Arizona sat down on one of the stools at the counter.

"No, I am not at home," The blonde woman paused as the person on the other end spoke, "Yes I am at Callie's apartment," another pause, "Yes it is number 502. Why?"

A fraction of a second later, there was a knock at the apartment door. Mark, who was the closest to the door, walked up and turned the knob and pulled open the door. The poor man was nearly bowled over as a young brunette woman flew in the door, and straight into Arizona's arms.

The group sized the newcomer up. The girl looked to be no more than twenty-one. She had very dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders in big curls. Her big blue eyes flashed in excitement as Arizona pulled back from their hug to look her up and down. Then the girl smiled, and only one thought crossed everyone's minds, _'Dimples.'_

"Andie, honey. I missed you so much!" Arizona looked at the mysterious girl in amazement.

The girl, Andie, pulled Arizona back into a hug, whispering words that dumbfounded everyone else in the room, "I missed you too, Mom."

_

* * *

Sooo. . here is my first Grey's Anatomy story. I have had this idea floating around for awhile, and so I decided to just put it out there._

_There are a couple things you should know:_

_1) For whoever is reading this AND "It's Crazy. . ." you should know that it broaches the same backstory. My friend went through this particular ordeal, and I am trying to raise awareness in my own way, especially since I had an attempt that I was lucky enough to walk away from unscathed. . . . mostly (but, don't worry, I asked her permission before writing either of these stories)_

_2) This is probably be my last story with seriously depressing undertones. . . . at least until my dark and twisty head thinks up something else. But I can assure you that this will be my last one that mentions rape in it. _

_3) I really hope you enjoy. And I REALLY hope you review!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Don't Hate Me**_

**_Disclaimer: I don not own Grey's Anatomy, despite how much I would like to._**

**_A/N: I would like to apologize for the long wait!!!! I have a grade 12 play that starts on Thursday, so I am stressing. This coupled with the fact that we have been practicing nonstop, giving me no time to update, is not helping the matter. So I apologize._**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

In apartment 502, Callie Torres, Lexie Grey, Mark Sloan, Sloane Riley and Owen Hunt all stood flabbergasted at the two women in front of them. They couldn't move; hell, they could barely breathe. It just wasn't possible. Arizona Robbins, the Head of Peds, the bubbly, perky, slightly irritating surgeon could not have a daughter. At least not one who looked more like she was her sister than her daughter.

Arizona, for her part did not seem surprised or concerned by term of endearment, so it could be possible. _'But, Ari would have told me if she had a daughter-'_ Callie thought.

"Wait, so you have a kid?" Sloane asked the surgeon.

It was as if Arizona suddenly remembered the existence of the other people in the room. It wasn't as if she had tried to forget them, she just got so caught up in Andie's return that they sort of slipped her mind. And now she was going to have to fess up . . . . . at least to a certain extent.

The blonde woman turned back to her friends, "Yes I do have a kid."

"Huh," Sloane thought out loud, "No wonder you were the only one to back me up when I told all of you that I'm pregnant. You didn't want to be a hypocrite."

"Actually, I was trying to get everyone to look at both perspectives, something that they had failed to do up until that point."

Lexie seemed to be the second one to pull herself out of her shock-induced coma, "She looks too old to be your kid. Are you sure she is, I mean . . . _really_ sure?"

Both Arizona and her daughter tried very hard not to laugh, "I am pretty sure. I did spend 28 hours pushing her out of me twenty years ago- give or take a week." The blonde woman turned her attention briefly to Andie, "By the way, I have your presents at my house."

"Super."

'_Oh my GOD!,'_ Callie thought, _'this can't be happening. I have to say something.'_

The Ortho surgeon had every intention of saying something to her girlfriend, but she was interrupted. Cristina, Meredith, Derek, and Teddy decided to walk into the apartment at that exact moment. The New Chief at Seattle Grace/ Mercy West (aka Derek Sheppard) wanted to hold an official meeting that day with all of the staff of the hospital, but he had decided to push the meeting back an hour and a half so that he could spend his last few minutes as just the Head of Neurology for a few minutes more before he became the Chief in the eyes of the rest of the hospital. And who better to spent those last minutes with that his wife and their friends?

"Did I just hear that kid say 'super'?" Cristina asked, almost gagging, "Is McPerky corrupting today's youth?"

Andie replied, "No actually, _'Today's youth'_ corrupted her. I said it first."

Meredith looked around the room, "Umm, can I ask who the girl is?"

The tension in the room suddenly doubled. No one knew what to say or do. Arizona and Andie wanted to explain their **unique** situation, but at the same time, they both wanted to take that secret, their secret and lock it away where no one could ever reach it again. Mark, Lexie, Owen and Sloane were trying to rap their heads around everything. All that they knew, or at least they had thought they knew about Arizona Robbins had been completely screwed over by the appearance of Arizona's daughter; a daughter they had never even assumed existed.

Cristina, Meredith and Derek were confused as ever. _What was going on? Who was the new kid? Why was everyone looking so lost and confused? _These questions were bombarding their minds faster than the trio could get a hold of them. Teddy however, stood patiently at the door, as her brain filled in the blanks. It seemed as though she was the only one prepared for this. Unlike everyone else, especially Callie.

Callie was feeling every emotion of the spectrum and then some. Her girlfriend, sweet, innocent, caring, _innocent_ Dr. Arizona Robbins was trying to tell everyone that she was a mother. A teen mother. A mother who had had her child at **fourteen**. This was not how she had wanted her day to start.

Owen glanced at Arizona before awkwardly clearing his throat, "Oh, this is Arizona's . . . daughter, A-"

"Andie!" Teddy replied, talking to the twenty year old, "Your mom has told me a lot about you! My name is Teddy."

Andie looked almost surprised, "Wow, my mom told you about me? She's usually pretty private about that." Andie smirked at her mother, "So, you're Teddy? As in the Cardio God? I've been hearing a lot about you too."

It was at that point in the conversation that Callie had heard enough, "Wait a second! You knew about this . . . . _kid_ that Arizona apparently has, but I didn't? How the hell is that possible?"

Arizona and Teddy both started rambling a response at the same time.

"Calliope, it wasn't that I didn't want to tell you, I just didn't know _HOW_ . . ."

"I found out by accident, I over heard Arizona talking on her phone and . . ."

"Shut up!" Callie exploded, causing everyone to jump, and the women to stop speaking, "I can't do this right now, Arizona. I need to think and right now? In this room, I feel like I am suffocating."

The Orthopedic surgeon didn't say anymore; she just grabbed her coat and her purse and booked it out of the door, leaving seven extremely shocked and one terribly heartbroken people in her wake.

_

* * *

So. . . what do you think?_

_I already have most of the next chapter written out, so the wait won't be as long this time. YAY!!!!!!!!_

_Alright, does anyone have any guesses/ suggestions as to what should happen next? I adore people's input._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Don't Hate Me**_

_**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing!!!!!!! *tear tear***_

**_A/N: Sooooo. . . . I owe all of you an explanation. You see, I was doing my grade 12 play up until Saturday, so I was at my school 'til 10 almost every night. And I live an hour away from the school. BUT now that hell is over so I HAVE TIME TO WRITE AGAIN!!!!! YAY!!!!!!_**

_P.S.- This chapter has mentions of rape, and the next one will have details. BE WARNED!!!!!!!_

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Arizona sighed, placing her head in her hands. Three weeks had gone by since Callie had stormed out of her apartment. Three weeks since Arizona had packed up all of her things from Callie's apartment and moved back into her own with her daughter and her daughter's girlfriend. Arizona was enjoying how much time she was getting to spend with the girls, but seeing the love that Andie and Brooke shared, caused Arizona's heart to ache for her girlfriend – ex-girlfriend?

Now she sat at a table alone in the cafeteria, watching as Callie, Mark, Cristina, Lexie, Meredith, Derek, and Alex crammed themselves around their own table. They were sitting four tables away from her, just outside of earshot with what seemed to be a very serious tension amongst the group.

_'Yeah, a tension that I caused,'_ Arizona sulked.

"Hey Broody! Can we sit here?" Arizona looked up to see Owen and Teddy standing above her, trays in their hands.

"Sure," Arizona sighed, "It's not like anyone else wants to sit with me."

Owen and Teddy exchanged a worried glance, "Zona," Owen said, "It's not that they don't want to sit with you; it's just that Callie is hurt, confused and angry and so are they. They are sitting with _her_ because they understand what she's feeling and they believe that they can help her get passed it."

Arizona ran her hands through her hair, "She shouldn't _have_ to feel hurt, confused or angry! If I had just told her the truth, even if it wasn't the whole truth, she wouldn't hate me right now. Callio- Callie wouldn't be feeling betrayed."

Owen leaned over and grabbed the blonde's shoulders, "Arizona Robbins! You and I both know that you wouldn't have been ready to tell her. And she damn well wouldn't have been ready to hear it! Arizona, you lived through an extremely traumatic experience and, in my opinion, because you know how devastating even the _thought_ of the situation was and still is for your family, your heart would have overruled your head and caused you to lie to her anyways."

After Callie and Arizona's question-marked breakup, the two surgeons had taken extra time to make sure that Arizona was all right. On a particularly hard night, Arizona (and a couple beers) had confessed a very well hidden secret to her two friends. Though the pair had been shocked and anguished by the usually bubbly surgeon revelation, they had taken it in stride, having a greater understanding of Arizona's side of the story. They had also taken the time to get to know Andie; the younger Robbins woman was a great deal like her mother.

Andie was a happy-go-lucky individual, who, surprisingly enough, had a sarcastic sense of humor. She was extremely intelligent, with an IQ of 176 and an eidetic memory. After skipping four grades, Andie was teased when she was younger because of her genius-like tendencies, so she taught herself how to act like the other kids her age. This act usually worked out well for her, though she sometimes unintentionally spout off random facts, which would ruin her image of being a _normal_ girl. Brooke had initially found this highly amusing, so she instantly took to calling her, "The Real life 'Dr. Reid'" as a joke. Owen and Teddy always looked forward to seeing Andie; the twenty year old could make anyone feel comfortable and loved, a trait she seemed to share with her mother. The surgeons really hoped that one day everyone else would be able to see how _awesome_ Andie was, too.

Teddy continued from where he left off, "We are not saying it will be easier for you to say or for her to hear now that half of the cat is out of the bag, but the explanation will be a burden lifted off of your shoulders," Teddy looked at the distraught woman, " You need to tell her now. If you still can't tell Callie even now that she knows about Andie, _he_ has won. Zona, every day you fight to ensure that he doesn't beat you, that his essence doesn't haunt you. Tell Callie the truth, do not let that bastard win."

"You're right," Arizona said, "I should just wait for her after work, sit her down and tell her everything. I don't think I can wait any longer."

The three Attendings glanced over to where their friends were sitting. Instead of meeting the backs of their heads, the surgeons found each and every face glaring in their direction. The moment the group noticed that they had been caught; they quickly turned around and started whispering to one another, occasionally throwing a glance or two over their shoulders.

"Wow, Poppy I didn't realize you worked with a bunch of high school girls," a voice said from behind the trio.

Arizona, Owen and Teddy turned to find an attractive man standing behind Arizona's chair. He was pretty tall and very buff, with broad shoulders and large muscular biceps. His short blond hair was sticking up tastefully away from his face, drawing more attention to his stunning blue eyes and . . . dimples.

"Phoenix!" Arizona cried as she launched herself at the man.

The newcomer scooped Arizona up and twirled her around a couple times before placing her back on the ground and kissing her forehead.

"Hey guys," Arizona said to Owen and Teddy, "This is my twin brother Phoenix. Red, this is Owen Hunt and Teddy Altman. We work together."

Owen and Teddy got up to shake hands with Phoenix. While they were shaking hands, Teddy asked, "Zona did you just call him 'Red'?"

The twins chuckled slightly, "Yes I did, and he called me Poppy. They are nicknames we gave each other when we were little."

Phoenix added, "Besides, Poppy is Ari's middle name."

"Does that mean that your middle name is Red?" Owen asked, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Nope, but I refuse to tell you what it is out of fear of extreme embarrassment," Phoenix replied, causing the entire group to laugh.

"So _Phoenix_, what are you doing here?" Arizona knew her brother must have had a legitimate reason for coming to visit her at the hospital.

"The boys and I were planning a surprise 65th birthday party for Dad," the surgeon's twin explained, "I would have gone to your house later tonight to tell you, but ever since you and your girlfriend have been on the outs, Montana and Dakota have been lurking at your house, and we all know they can't keep secrets. So I thought I'd swing by here and tell you."

Teddy leaned over to Owen and whispered, "Montana and Dakota?"

"Our older sisters," Arizona explained.

"Ah . . ." Owen said, "Montana, Dakota, Phoenix and Arizona? That is terribly unfortunate."

The twins glanced at each other before Phoenix spoke, "Actually it would be: Montana, Dakota, Jackson, Orlando, Dallas, Austin, _then_ myself and Arizona."

"Yeesh!" Teddy replied to Phoenix's admission, "So you two are the youngest of-" the woman did a quick count, "Eight?!?!?"

Arizona grinned for the first time in three weeks, "Yup! We're all really tight, too!"

Owen visibly shuddered, "Big surprise there. You would have to be close if you all have city and state names!"

They all laughed again as they started to pack up their lunch. In the span of five minutes, Owen and Teddy had found that the Robbins twins (the ones they had met so far) were wonderfully vibrant people. They were the stereotypical twins who looked and acted so very alike, as though their brains ran on the same wavelength. The twin powers they were portraying were a mixture between amusing, fascinating and creepy.

But not everyone was finding Arizona and Phoenix's interaction so riveting.

* * * * *

Across the cafeteria, the air had taken on a different feeling.

Calliope Torres was pissed off. Callie had been circuiting through three emotions since that _kid_ had appeared three weeks ago.

Confusion was always the easiest for everyone (aka Mark and Cristina) to deal with. _Why didn't Arizona tell me the truth? How could she possibly have a twenty-year-old daughter? Is there anything else that Arizona hasn't told me? What in the world is going on with my life?_ These were some of the questions that floated around Callie's head on her confused days. That was, in actual fact, all that the confused days were. Question upon question that popped into the orthopedic surgeon's head. Each one very prominent, and yet, each one unanswered.

Unfortunately, Callie's confused days didn't last long. But they were consistently followed by Hurt days. Hurt days were 'Woe is me' days. They were the days where Callie was overwhelmed with sadness, despair and . . . hurt at Arizona's actions. The badass surgeon spent her days wallowing in self-pity, and annoying the hell out of her roommate.

Then there were days like today, Callie's angry days. These were the days that everyone dreaded the most. Anything and everything Arizona Robbins seemed to piss Callie of during this time. Even things that could barely be linked to Arizona without the use of some serious determination or possibly magic, could set the woman off. Her friends seemed to miss the days when all they had to do was walk on eggshells around her. Now it was more like walking on broken gas, hot coals, and possibly molten lava. Saying that these were not fun times would be the understatement of the century.

And today just happens to be an angry day.

"She is a bitch for doing that to me," Callie said as she glanced at the table that Arizona, Owen and Teddy were now sitting at.

"Callie. . ." Mark warned, "Don't do that. Don't make her the bad guy because she lied to you."

"Why the hell not?" Callie asked, "Why shouldn't I make her the bad guy? You know how I feel about dishonesty! So does she! She knows what I went through with George and Izzie! She said she understood what I felt when I told her about how they lied to my face! She said she would never do that to me, and then suddenly, there's this person. This _kid_ that's hers! She lied to me about being a mother!" Callie turned on Mark, "So tell me then, Dr. Sloan, how is she **not **the bad guy?"

"I'm sure there is a good reason why she didn't tell you. Maybe it hurts too much to admit the truth," Lexie said, hoping this time it would get through to the angry woman.

Lexie knew the truth; she had known for a while. Ever since Dr. Arizona Robbins had kissed her boyfriend's best friend in a dirty bar bathroom, and Mark had begged Lexie to get information on Arizona. So Lexie, the ever-dutiful girlfriend, had searched, and searched, and searched. For weeks, all she did was try to find _anything_ unsavory on Arizona, but she couldn't. She had almost given up on her search when Lexie found a blip in the information, like something was missing. So Lexie dug, trying to find the missing information; kept searching, until she found the two secrets Arizona had ever held. One was Andie, and the other . . . Lexie cried everytime she thought about it. And because she was the Lexipedia, she could never forget the words she had read that day. Ever since then, Lexie has skirted around Arizona, shying away from the happy woman, because she knew the truth.

"Bull," Callie instantly brushed off Little Grey's comment, "Arizona's too virtuous for anything to be able to hurt her," Callie laughed, "But then again, she had a kid at fourteen, so maybe she isn't."

"Callie this has to stop," Meredith said forcefully as Callie turned to glare at the other table, "This is getting out of hand."

Callie arched an eyebrow as her ex jumped up to hug the unknown blonde man standing next to the table, "Huh, maybe that is the kid's dad," Callie mused out loud, "God, they look like they are the same age! I didn't think fourteen year olds knew what sex **was!**"

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?" Derek asked.

"Can it, Sheppard. That is none of your business."

"And that is?" Cristina spoke up for the first time as she gestured at Arizona's table, "Ever since you and McPerky stopped speaking, anything that concerns her is none of _your_ business."

"I never said it was!" Callie feigned innocence, "I was just wondering what she ever say in that guy. He looks like he could be her brother."

"Maybe he is," Lexie muttered.

"Oh please, Callie. Don't hold back! Tell us what you _really_ think about all thinks Arizona Robbins," Cristina's sarcastic comment was not lost on anyone at the table.

"What do I think?" Callie sneered, "I think that she is not someone we can trust, she lies to our faces then hides behind a cloud of perkiness, rainbows and magic. I think that the only reason she hid the fact that she has a kid is because she feels guilty about suckering some poor schmuck into caring about her and her spawn, making Arizona nothing but a cheap slut."

"Really?" Arizona asked her lover as everyone wheeled around to look at her, "Is that what think of me?"

The blonde woman turned to her twin, "What do you think of me, Red?"

The man did not hesitate with his answer, "I think you are a brave, strong woman who has gone through many things that no one else should ever have to endure. That is what I think," Phoenix paused before continuing, "I also think, based solely on what I have seen and heard, that your so-called girlfriend is a foolish, insensitive _girl_ who couldn't possibly wrap her brain around the hardships that you have felt."

"And who the hell are you to judge me?" Callie demanded from the unknown man.

Arizona sighed at him, "You should not just assume things, Red. It leads to false accusations," the surgeon gave Callie a hard stare, "So I will ask you three questions."

As the Hispanic rolled her eyes at the other woman, everyone leaned back when Arizona took a step towards Callie, "You bored, Callie or are you just being condescending? Because I did not know that you were _so_ superior that you couldn't talk or yell at me instead of insulting me behind my back. I hope I am not so low on your food chain that I can't ask you one simple question: Do you know what it is like to have a stepfather Dr. Torres?"

Callie laughed at Arizona's foolishness, "You and I both know that my parents never even divorced."

Arizona glanced back at her brother, "Alright. My second question is: Has anyone _ever_ forced you to do something that you did not want to do?"

This time Callie looked confused, "I have always been big-boned, no one has ever wanted to try."

"That is good to know," Arizona's voice suddenly turned ice cold, "So that means that you wouldn't know what it felt like to have your stepfather drug you then force you to have sex with him, huh?"

A silence took over the entire cafeteria. All of the couple's friends and family sat stalk-still, it was as if any form of movement would make the Peds surgeon's confession real. All of the residents were just gawking, each one trying to figure out how awful that must have been being violated by someone you were supposed to trust. They were all amazed that the woman standing before them was able to trust _anyone_ after that.

The Attendings were having a slightly different thought run through their heads. The surgeons tried to figure out how they hadn't noticed any of the signs in Arizona. She was a generally happy human being, more than happy. She was vivacious, caring, cute and . . . . happy. She was the exact opposite of a rape victim. And yet, she was not. There were moments when she would act as though she had absolutely no self-esteem; or someone would walk up and try to get her attention by touching her, and Arizona would have a panic attack. All these moments were times when her unusual behavior was brushed off a hard workday. They should have known.

Arizona was proud of how long she was holding up. She had only told that story twice in her life before this, and although those times it had been the full story in detail, she had broken down in tears before she could even finish. Apparently her sisters were right, it did help to talk it out.

"Now you know why I lied," Arizona said, "When I tell people I have a daughter, they usually ask who her father is. Despite how happy Andie has made me, explaining how she was conceived is not something I generally want to talk about. If they don't ask, I am more than comfortable letting them assume whatever they want about me; they are usually acquaintances anyways, not people I really care about. If they do ask, I tell them some esoteric version of the truth for the same reason. I do not tell many people, I never have, and I don't feel that I ever will. But those people I do tell, I expect them to keep quiet about what I have told them. I expect the same out of all of you."

The entire group nodded, to stunned and desolate to say anything. Callie had started crying long before Arizona had finished speaking. She had been so wrong about everything for the past three weeks. Her heart had broken during Arizona's cold, distant confession, and she was unsure of how to dull the ache . . . or help to dull the ache she knew was in the blonde's heart.

"Why d-didn't you t-tell me?" Callie asked through her sobs.

"Really?" Phoenix made his presence known once more, "Did you REALLY just ask that? Would any of _you_ openly tell other people that? That a man you are supposed to trust violated you? Ari almost didn't tell me and I am her twin brother! It took her three months and a suicide attempt for me to find out; feel honored that she willingly to you," Phoenix glanced at his crying sister, "Well, almost willingly."

"Arizona, I think I speak for everyone when I say I am sorry that hap-" Derek started.

"No!" Arizona's sudden protest shocked everyone, "I didn't tell you because I wanted your pity. All I wanted was for you to understand. Nothing else."

The Peds attending started to walk away, dragging her brother along with her. She couldn't stand around there and watch them all feel sorry for her; it was too much. They needed time to get over her admission, and she needed time to heal the wound that she had just torn open again.

"Derek, you're the chief now," Arizona said over her shoulder, "I am taking the rest of today, and tomorrow off."

It was with that fleeting comment that Arizona Robbins left Seattle Grace.

Callie sat in the cafeteria staring off after the woman thinking, _'She's never going to come back now. What have I done?'_

The woman didn't have enough time to think anything else before she found herself face to face with an enraged Lexie Grey.

"Not telling you about Andie, that was her bad. This?" Lexie's sneer was shockingly well delivered, "This was your bad. You need to fix it."

That's was all it took to get Callie out of her chair and chasing after the woman who just left.

_

* * *

I am done with this chapter._

_It took me several tries to write, because I kept tearing up. I hope you like it!!!!! And I REALLY hope you review!! ;)_

_P.P.S- I am reposting this chapter for anyone who has already read it because I forgot to put this note at the bottom._

_If any of you have read my other stories (aka It's Crazy) then you will know that I like to have an actor in mind to play any character I make up._

_SOOOO. . . Ladies and Gents. Phoenix Robbins is played by Thad Luckinbill!!!! YAY!_

_I will post who every other Robbins kid is played by in the next chapter. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Don't Hate Me**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. . . . . *tears up*_**

_**Author's Note:** I am sorry about taking so long! This chapter was VERY hard to write, and is VERY emotion heavy! So warning. And there are graphic mentions of rape. ANOTHER warning._

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Callie had been driving around for hours. Not because she didn't know where to go, but because she didn't know what to say when she got there. There were no words to describe how upset and confused the ortho surgeon was. Arizona had lied to her about some pretty big things in her life; but Callie had been no saint either. They both had a lot to talk about, and a lot to apologize for.

When Callie arrived, she walked up to the front door as slowly as possible. She looked at the door, as if trying to will the situation to change, so that Callie and Arizona _didn't_ have to talk about . . . everything they had to talk about. But that wasn't going to happen; she just had to buck up, and and knock on the door.

As luck would have it, Callie didn't get a chance to knock again, because the door swung open, bringing the surgeon face-to-face with two very beautiful blonde women.

_'What is it with people I've never met suddenly appearing in Arizona's life?'_ Callie thought.

They were both petite blonde women. They had similar body types, both slender yet curvaceous, as well as similar face shapes. They real noticeable difference between them was that the older-looking one had green eyes, while the younger had blue.

"Hiya!" The younger woman's slight southern drawl shocked Callie back to reality, "What can I do for you?"

Callie tried to look past the two women into the house, "I am looking for Arizona Robbins. Is she here?"

The elder woman raised an eyebrow, "Yeah she's here," Her accent was much thicker than her companion's, "I'll go get her for you."

Green eyes started to walk back into the house when Blue stopped her, "Are you Dr. Torres?"

Callie looked at the two women in surprise, "Yes. Not to be rude, but who are you?"

The older woman smiled at the attending, "We're Arizona's sisters," she motioned to herself, her green eyes flashing, "I'm Montana."

Montana's sister spoke up, "And I'm Dakota. It is very nice to meet you."

Callie smiled, "You too. So can I see her?"

Dakota exchanged a worried glance with her sister, "We are thinking about it."

"What is there to think about?" Callie asked.

"Arizona is in there," Montana paused, "With Andie, and we are trying to figure out whether or not a blowup is gonna happen if we let you in right now."

"Oh," Callie said, "Take your time."

The women stood outside awkwardly for a few minutes. Every once in a while, Dakota would step into the house, stay in there for a few seconds, then walk back outside again, shaking her head at her older sister as she did.

After the second time this happened, Callie had to know why.

"Actually, they are watching the L Word, and if we interrupt the girls before the end of the disc, we will get out heads bitten off AND Arizona will probably _never_ forgive you," Dakota grinned sheepishly at the surgeon.

"I completely understand that," Callie laughed slightly, "I do know how much Ari loves that show."

The three women laughed and started casually chatting before Dakota slipped back inside again. Before long, Dakota poked her head out of the door again.

"Okay, I guess now's as good a time as any," Dakota said before letting the surgeon and her sister glide through the door.

As she walked through the house, Callie could do nothing but gawk. Arizona's place was immaculate and seemed to reflect the bubbly surgeon perfectly. The entire first floor was open, showing the whole first floor when you initially walked in. once you take a few steps in, perspective changes, showing suddenly a limited view. Arizona's heart was equally open; anyone could see her heart, but very few people got the opportunity to really penetrate what's inside the blonde woman's heart. You could see it in sections maybe, but not as a whole.

Each room Callie passed had a classic design to it. French doors, larger, more antique-looking furniture, but at the same time housed new aged, more Arizona-esque pieces scattered within. A lamp sitting on a painted tripod, a set of brightly striped pillows. Each item that was added to the room brought out the blonde woman's unique personality.

Then there was the brightness. Every room was bright, and colorful, with the ability to bring some form of joy to everyone who entered. But at the same time, there was the hint of a darkness that had been placed in the room. A darkness that seemed to shadow the surprisingly prominent darkness looming Arizona.

"Time to face the music," Montana stated, as they walked into the living room. "Ari, there's someone here to see you."

Arizona and the three other people in the room turned to look at Montana, . . . and Callie, because she was standing right behind her girlfriend's sister. She, her sisters, Andie, Brooke, and , Phoenix's wife Kirsten had decided to have a girl's night in, so after work and classes, they had dragged themselves over to have night of movies, pampering, and talking. It was starting to seem as though that wasn't going to happen.

"What are you doing here Calliope?" Callie secretly smiled after Arizona called her by her full name. it meant that she still loved her.

"We need to talk and there is _no_ way we can do that anywhere else," Callie responded, acting a lot more sure of herself than she felt.

Arizona sighed . . .then nodded. She knew Callie was right. They needed to clear the air as soon as possible, before the entire situation spiraled out of control. Like it had last time.

"Ok, let's go talk in the studio," Arizona said as she gave the others a look that told them not to eavesdrop.

"Studio?" Callie asked as they walked down the hall and into the most amazing room.

The room was amazing. The expansive space contained anything any artistic person could ever want. There was a grand piano standing off to one side, with guitars, drums, tambourines, a bass and a couple other instruments surrounding it. In another much smaller area, there was an easel as well as art supplies. Finally, on the opposite side of the room, there was an empty space with a stereo set up next to it.

"That space is supposed to be a dance floor. It was Andie's idea," Arizona answered Callie's question before it was even out of her mouth.

"What is all this?" Callie was in awe of what she saw in front of her.

"It's a little intimidating, huh?" Arizona chuckled, "The Robbins clan is very artsy. Some of us sing, play the instruments or dance, so we use this room for all of that. Montana and her husband actually have a recording studio in their basement. If you want to come sing with us, we usually jam on the weekends."

"'We'? You play . . .or sing?" apparently there was _another_ thing that Callie didn't know about Arizona.

"I play guitar, and I sing a little. Not aw well as you sing, though," Arizona shrugged.

The two of them stood there silently for a second, before Arizona dragged Callie over to the dance area, grabbed the two biggest pillows Callie had ever seen, and sat down on one, bringing Callie down onto the other.

"So. . ." They both started, then chuckled at their ridiculousness.

"Wow, we are acting like teenagers," Callie replied, "Umm . . do you want to start?"

"Sure, thanks. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I never meant to hide her from you," Arizona suddenly found her pillow very interesting, "It's just. . . there's a lot to that story, and none of it is easy to hear. I didn't know where to start."

Callie grabbed Arizona's hand, "You could start at the beginning."

Both women chuckled,.

"That seems pretty logical," Arizona said, "It's just really hard, you know? I haven't told that many people, and out of the people I did tell, none of their reactions were very good."

Callie could see the anguish on the blonde's face, "You don't have to tell me _now_ if you don't want to. . ."

Arizona sighed, "I need to do this. Despite how I feel, you deserve to know, especially after what I've put you through these past few weeks. Just, could you do me the favor of letting me get this out before you say anything?"

Arizona waited for Callie to nod before she started speaking.

"When I was four, my parents got divorced. When I was nine, my mom got remarried to a man named Luke Bledcoe. He was new in town, tall, mysterious, and my mom was really into him. Plus all of her kids liked him, all but me and Phoenix, anyways. Mom figured he must have been a pretty good catch since more than half of us liked him. So they dated, and then, despite how Red and I felt, they got married. Even though he was still really creepy to me, I got used to it after awhile.'

'In April of '89, the grade eight and some of the high school students took a trip to New York as a combined school trip. I was supposed to go, but I got sick right before they left, so I stayed at home with my mom and Luke. It was nice because it was just us; Phoenix, Austin, Dallas and Orlando were all on the trip, and Jack, Dakota and Montana were all away at college. I actually had a lot of fun spending all that time with Mom; with eight kids, it was pretty hard to get one on one time. Still is, I guess.'

'Anyway, about halfway into the trip, Austin got sick and needed someone to go get him, so that he didn't pass the illness along. My mom was going to send Luke, but then he convinced her to go herself. . . I should have seen through it right then."

Callie looked as though she wanted to say something, but Arizona stopped her.

"Please, not yet - " Arizona wiped away a stray tear while she continued, "The day mom left, I went running with Joanne, because she had to work that evening, so we wouldn't have been able to go out on our date. I got home pretty late in the afternoon, so Luke was at home when I got back. When I walked in, he was sitting on the couch watching television and looking smug about something, but I was trying to pretend he didn't exist so I wasn't really paying attention.'

'I was going to just grab a bottle of water and then shower, but he stopped my and told me he had made strawberry-lemonade that he wanted me to test out . . . You know how much I love the stuff, so I didn't say no when he handed me a big glass that he had already poured. I also wasn't going to sit down with him, but he changed the channel to the Young and the Restless, knowing full well that I loved that show as much as the drink and I sat and watched it with him.'

'At first, I didn't acknowledge that anything was really wrong; I mean, sure the lemonade tasted like he had mistaken the salt for sugar but that was about it. It wasn't until Lauren Fenmore's gorgeous face started to blur on the screen and I couldn't feel parts of my body that I started to get scared."

"I don't remember feeling much," The blonde woman swallowed back a sob, "I . . . I know now that he gave me GHB. Not enough to put me to sleep because I didn't finish the glass, but enough to cause me to be unable to move my limbs even though I was completely awake and mostly aware. Even when he carried me up to my bedroom.'

'I could barely feel him take off his clothes. I could see it though because I was conscious. But . . . you know how when you take off your clothes, there is a sensation you feel as they move across your body?" She watched as Callie nodded, "I couldn't feel the sensation, but I could feel them move across my skin. The pressure. I could feel his lips. They were everywhere on my body; so were his hands. I watched as he took off all his clothes and then climbed on top of me. I couldn't move a muscle; I couldn't fight him because I was paralyzed, but I was conscious because I hadn't drunk all of what was in the glass. The worst part is I felt him inside me; I could feel him rocking himself in and out of me and I could not do a thing to stop it. I knew it should have been hurting, but I couldn't feel the pain, only the pressure. When he finished, he told me that he had fun and that we should try it again another time.'

'After he pulled himself off of me, he left me to lay there, naked in my own bed. When I could move again, all I could do was throw up over and over, and then try to wash him off of me. My mom . . . she was home with my brother two hours after I decided I was clean enough to leave the washroom. They didn't notice. Neither did the others when they got home, though Phoenix suspected something was horribly wrong. But I couldn't tell them. So I lied, pretending it had never happened, which worked out fine until three months later.'

'I had been throwing up all week. My mother told me she thought it was stress, my brothers told me I was either faking or I was dying, and my sisters said that if I hadn't come out the year before, they would have thought I was pregnant. It was unfortunately the last one that caught my attention. I went across town to a clinic and had the doctor check what was wrong with me. When she returned, she said I was pregnant.'

'I was thirteen, I was still a kid; I couldn't have my own kid especially not one that was also my stepfather's. It got to be too much all at once, so I went into the bathroom of the exam room . . . and slit my wrists."

It was at that moment that the Peds surgeon couldn't contain her emotions anymore and completely broke down. All Callie could do was hug her; it seemed that words had escaped the forefront of her brain when Arizona had started speaking. _'Oh my god!'_ was all that the Hispanic woman would allow herself to think.

It took the normally bubbly woman fifteen minutes to calm down enough to continue.

"When the nurse found me, she called my parents and had them meet at the hospital they took me to. I would have protested, but I knew that Luke was out of town for a business meeting, so if I could find the courage to tell them, that would have been the best time.'

'When everyone at the hospital, they looked devastated. Phoenix would even come into the room at first."

"Did they know about the baby then?" Callie hadn't meant to ask the question out loud, it had just slipped out. Thankfully, Arizona didn't look to upset about that. Just worn out.

Arizona shook her head, "No, they didn't. All they knew was that I had been in that clinic, and that I had slit my wrists. It wasn't until my dad asked me why I did it, that I told them about the baby.'

'They were all so confused; I had come out just after I started dating Joanne, so they couldn't understand why I would cheat on Jo with a man. Phoenix, however, figured it out.'

'He had been listening outside the door when he had heard what I said. When Orlando asked me how it was possible for a teenage lesbian to get pregnant without any help from someone else, Phoenix figured it out. When Red came in the room, he looked like a completely different person. Phoenix has only raised his voice three times in his life, and when he demanded to know whether or not Luke had raped me and gotten me pregnant, that was the first time ever," Arizona sighed. She **really** did not want to continue recounting this part of her past, but Callie deserved to know.

"Everything was suddenly chaotic; my mother was denying that the man she had married could have done anything like that, my father was demanding to know where the bastard was, my sisters were crying, and my brothers wanted to punch something.'

'The chaos continued for hours; up until Luke called my mother to tell her he'd be home for dinner that night because they finished everything in advanced. My father looked at my mother, then at me, then told the boys that they were going to 'welcome him home' despite my protests. I have no idea as to what happened after they left the hospital room, and I don't care. All I know is that four hours after the phone call, a cop walked into my hospital room and told me that Luke had confessed to raping me, and he (the cop) needed my statement. Once word got out, other girls came out and backed up my statement so I didn't need to go on trial. He's been in jail ever since.'

Callie secretly sighed in relief. The younger woman could have imagined what it would be like to live your life with him still wandering around somewhere.

"My mother tried to pressure me into having an abortion. For the week that I was in the hospital, all she could ever say to me was," Arizona sat back and put on a thick and very sweet southern accent,"_'Arizona sweetie. Just get that _thing_ removed. You know it's going to mess up your life, and ruin this family. Besides that, do you really think you'll be a good mother? You are thirteen, Arizona. Think about it.'_"

Arizona shook her head at the memory, "If the baby went away, then she wouldn't have to face the fact that _her_ husband did that to me. If she apologized, it meant that she had brought a monster into our home. My mother didn't look at me from the time I told everyone that I was going to keep Andie, up until I went into labor. Not once. She was too proud to admit that Luke was a pedophile and a rapist," Arizona noticed Callie's worried look and quickly clarified, "Don't think that I blame her for what he did. I could never do that; it wasn't her fault that he did what he did because rapist are excellent liars. All I wanted her to do was acknowledge it."

Callie couldn't contain herself anymore. The entire time that Arizona had been talking, the other woman was desperately trying to keep her emotions in check. Now that the woman she loved had finished, a rush of tears cascaded down Callie's face. Arizona decided that it was her turn to comfort Callie, so she gently pulled the taller woman into her arms and held on.

* * * * *

After a little while, the lovers had lain down on the studio floor, holding each other and basking in the love they felt emanating from each other.

As content as she was feeling at that moment, Callie had to ask, "Why didn't you tell me about . . . any of this?"

Arizona stared off into space, "Because I am an idiot," Arizona glanced over to see Callie giving her an irritated look, "No seriously, I should have been up front with you from the beginning."

She had her there, "Yeah, you should have."

Arizona shifted so that she was looking directly at Callie, "I had no idea how to tell you," Callie rolled her eyes at the blonde, "Don't roll your eyes at me. It's not like I could have said, _'Hi honey, how was your day? By the way, I have a twenty-year-old daughter who really wants to meet you! You want pizza for dinner?'_"

'This is going to sound awful and stupid but I have only been in three serious relationships in my life, two of which ended because of either Andie or Luke. I started dating Joanne a year before I . . . got pregnant, and we broke up when the midnight feedings and diaper changes and lack of sleep got too much for her. I completely get that. We were kids; she did not sign up for that when she started dating me.'

'Drea was the second. I told her after our third date. But I only told her about Andie, and I was terrified of how she would react to me having an eight year old let alone that Luke . . . you know. So I kept quiet about that because it didn't seem necessary," Arizona sighed, "Things with Drea were really great; Andie saw her as a second mother, and for the seven years we were together, we were happy. Happy until the one day I decided to tell her everything right before I picked Andie up from a dance class.

Callie brushed a tear off of her love's cheek, "I was gone less than an hour, but during that time she had packed up her stuff and left, with only a note saying, _"I wish you have never told me."_ It broke Andie as much as it did me; we had a hard time pulling ourselves back together.'

'You are the third woman I have ever loved. I know that was no reason to lie to you especially since Jo and Drea both left because of me. I was terrified of overwhelming you and then ultimately loosing you . . . I still kinda am. Nothing can condone the way you found out, or why I didn't tell you. And even if Andie hadn't insisted that lie . . ."

Callie was instantly confused, "Andie? What do you mean?"

"I asked her not to tell you," both heads whipped around to find Andie leaning against the threshold, "I didn't want her to hurt again, certainly not the way she did after Drea."

The younger Robbins woman walked over and sat on the floor next to the couple, "I told her to wait, and when I came to visit, the three of us could talk and hopefully help ease you into our twisted life so that you didn't flip."

Callie figured out the rest, "Which I did. I'm sorry Arizona. I'm sorry about what you went through, I'm sorry about how Joanne and Drea reacted, and I am very sorry about how _I _reacted."

"Thank you. I am sorry too," the two lovers sealed their apology with a very passionate kiss.

Andie decided to stop them before they got too carried away, "Don't get me wrong, I am thrilled that you two are together again, but could you stop long enough so that you can come back to the living room and be social? You've been up here for over two hours."

The three women all laughed, before dragging themselves off of the floor. Then, they all walked casually back downstairs to face the world.

Together.

_

* * *

_

S_o. . .I am very sorry that a) this chapter was so depressing. . . . and b) I'm sorry that Arizona was talking for like three-quarters of of the chapter. It was just something I couldn't explain WITHOUT her talking so much. Plus, I didn't want to drag this explanation to drag on forever. . . There is SOOO much coming up, and everyone (the characters and the readers) needed to know the whole story before I could kept going._

_I really hope you liked it!! You know, reviews help me write! ;) I'm just saying. _

_XOXO ~Sid_

_P.S.- Montana is played by Emily Procter and Dakota is played by Julie Benz. Forgot to mention it!!_


End file.
